Any% (Glitched)
A glitch allowing the boss key sprite to be captured in Yoshi's Egg stash has resulted in an entirely new set of strategies that must be developed for every level after 2-2. Any% Guide Script for understanding null egg (thanks arne): http://www.mediafire.com/?mohrxu7p03c645x The Boss Key sprite affects a few levels differently between versions. The version that a strat works on is specified for each level that has differences. The strats are from slowest to fastest. Version tiers: J1.0, J1.2, J1.1, U1.1, PAL, U1.0 The position the key is in affects how quickly it ends the level. Compared to having 3 eggs in front: Having 2 eggs in front losses 9 frames per level, having 1 egg in front losses 47 frames per level, having no eggs in front losses 49 frames per level. Save Corruption 3-1 corrupts save data with boss key - sometimes it can unlock arbitrary stages (usually w6) TODO: stuff World 2 '2-3: (RNG)' Move as far into the level as possible blindly. Do not let input end while you're on a slope. Things that can end your run: Getting hit and not recovering Baby Mario. Random Gusty spawns. Throwing an egg acts as a decoy for 1 of the 2 gusties but will cost over 10 seconds from key loading times. '2-4:' Run as far right as you can '2-5:' Strat 1: Run past the egg spitter plant avoiding eggs as you go. Get to the peak point of the foam, when Yoshi makes his trademark sound throw an egg up. Flutter to the right and take the Lakitu cloud and move above the left side of the foam platform shaped like a line where the yellow shyguy is. (The earlier you throw the egg the sooner the level ends. The point I described is about the latest you can throw it.) Strat 2: GP the foam at the edge of the first platform. Move right and flutter left against the wall. Flutter again under the stage to the left. Here's the GP sweetspot: You can also use the other strat as a backup if you don't get a good GP. Things that can end your run: Getting hit and not recovering Baby Mario. Having the cloud drop you while there's no foam under you. being too far left or right under the stage. Collecting an egg can give you trouble in 3-8 and 6-8. Backups: if you miss the cloud then run left and try to get back on it. If your 2nd flutter doesn't go under the stage end the flutter early and flutter to the right. '2-6:' Run to the right edge of the foam and hold up. '2-7:' Get hit save frames, and hold up while facing right. '2-8:' Move to the position shown in the video. Probably better to be too far right. World 3 '3-1:' Strat 1: do nothing. (U1.1; J1.0; J1.1; J1.2) Strat 2: Run forward as far as you can. (J1.0; J1.1; J1.2) Strat 3: Run to the right and tongue or stomp the Grinder (monkey), then flutter low and to the left into the wall. (J1.0; J1.2) Backups: If you fail to grab or stomp the grinder then run right. '3-2:' Run past the first Milde and turn left. Jump on it at the last moment. Things that can end your run: Ending on the left side of the screen. '3-3:' Bounce on the grinders to avoid going by the egg splitter plant. Jump into the Nep-Enut (around the middle) and swim to the left. Things that can end your run: Collecting eggs can cause trouble in 3-8 and 6-8. Landing in the water too close to the left wall will make it unable to scroll properly. Backups: If the screen doesn't scroll jump out of the water and grab baby Mario. If you mess up movement at all it's likely you wont make it in time. In that case face to the left next to the pole. '3-4:' Run by the shyguy and then run left into the water. Up tongue to avoid eggs. '3-5:' Spit the first grinder into the 2nd grinder. Move back to the left edge of the foam and don't move until the screen is white. Flutter under the stage. Many odd things can happen on this stage. if you wish not to deal with it simply stand still. '3-6:' Spit the 1st 2 grinders (monkeys) into each other and hold left. '3-7:' go right and jump on the first Stilt Guy, then grab the shyguy and go back to where you started. Lose control while in the water, moving left, and staying on the right side of the screen. Backups: If you miss the shyguy run right while staying out of the water. '3-8:' Check your egg count for how many eggs you have (not counting null egg). You must have 4 or less, if you have more throw some. Go into the pipe. Tongue the first Shyguy. wait a moment and then get hit by the second and damage boost past the 3rd. Now spit all 3 Shyguys into the sewer ghost. Stand in the lower area and face to the left. If you have 4 eggs you have to do this strat but with 2 shyguys instead of 3. Wait longer before running into the 2nd shyguy. World 4 '4-1:' Hold down for about a second and a half, then grab the Koopa and run right and spit it just before you lose control to hit the Piranha Plant. '4-2:' jump right to the closest pipe and move back to the left until all of Yoshi's eyes are visible in the key hole. Don't move to the left side of the screen. '4-3:' Hop onto the tutorial box and look up. Do it too slow and you might lose keyhole sprite. If you instantly complete the level you have done it right. '4-4:' Run to the right and flutter under the stage to the left. Things that can end your run: Not being far enough to the left under the stage. '4-5:' Run to the right and duck next to the chomp rock. Things that can end your run: Being under the hint block. '4-6:' Get to the bottom staircase. Turn right and hold up. '4-7:' Run into the Koopa and hold up. '4-8:' Scroll the screen to the right and then back to the left. Hold down a couple seconds for safety. Run to the left and tongue while you're about to cross the middle of the screen just before you lose input. World 5 '5-1:' Toss an egg and jump off the egg block onto the lakitu cloud. Face right and hold up. Things that can end your run: Not getting on the cloud in time. '5-2:' Move the screen to the right and then back to the left. Run to the left just before you lose input (big window) '5-3:' Wait until the keyhole appears, then jump right onto the ice and run into the penguin. Hold right. Strat 2: Grab the penguin and flutter in the space between the snow platform and the ice platform. When the keyhole enlarges flutter left under the stage. When the hint block is no longer visible continue a little farther and GP to stall (no visual cue). Things that can end your run: Running into the penguin too early. Running into the penguin too late. The 2nd strat. '5-4:' Wait on the slope and face left, then right as you hear the Yoshi noise, jump and hold left into the dangling ghost. Continue holding left. If you mess up you get a tallied score of 0. '5-5:' Buffer a flutter and hold right. After the flutter tongue the crazy dazee and then flutter low to the left hugging the wall. Things that can end your run: Fluttering too high. Backups: If the dazee spits bubbles and blocks your tongue (if that's possible) then you then travel right as much as you can. if the keyhole disappears before you reach the end the game is probably about to crash. (idk why) '5-6:' Hold left and B. Sustain your flutters. When the keyhole appears move to the right side of the screen.' '5-7: Go past the rock with the yellow platform above it, then turn right and hold up. '5-8:' hold left World 6 '6-1:' Strat 1: do nothing. (U1.1; J1.0; J1.1; J1.2) Strat 2: Run right. as far as you can. (J1.0; J1.1; J1.2) Strat 3: If you have 2 eggs in front throw 1 at the start. Run into the walking skeleton goonies and then jump over and eat the last soldier guy. Run left and jump into the enemy mass. Continue to run left. (J1.0; J1.2) Things that can end your run: Not running left along the lowest part of the ground (taking too long or along a slope). Getting hit and not recovering Baby Mario (outside of completing strat 3) Backups: getting hit early or running into a wall or w/e means you have to resort to strat 2. '6-2:' Kill the bandit and the ghost guy (not by stomping). Run back to the start and tongue while you're about to cross the middle of the screen just before you lose input. Things that can end your run: Failing the strat and not having Baby Mario. Backups: if you stomp the ghost guy run to the right. '6-3:' Grab the second red coin and run left and flutter under the stage. If the middle of the spinning log meets the edge of the key hole GP to stay in place. Things that can end your run: Getting hit and not recovering Baby Mario. Being too far right. Backups: If you mess up movement at all it's likely you wont make it in time. In that case travel right as much as possible. '6-4:' Strat 1: Run into the ghost guy. When the screen completely turns black fire an egg. Hold up for about a second and then kill the 2 ghost guys (not by stomping). Jump up and grab Baby Mario (the screen should scroll up at this point). Be on the right side of the screen. Strat 2: Run to the 2nd pair of shyguys. grab the first one and upspit it so that it collides with the 2nd lava bubble. Tongue the first lava bubble and flutter left against the wall. Things that can end your run: getting hit and not recovering baby Mario. Backups: if you mess up the 2nd strat you can use and egg to give yourself more time. '6-5:' DON'T MASH. Wait until you see the 10. Jump up and GP at the peak of your jump. Continue to hold the GP until you see the keyhole enlarge. Jump to the right. '6-6: ' Hold right and jump at the last moment. '6-7:' Hold B to buffer a flutter. When you start to flutter turn left hugging the wall. Flutter low. Backups: If you didn't get the screen scroll you can try fluttering under the stage. If you don't get the chomp repeat 6-7. '6-8:' Follow the path used in the video. Door 1 strat is aim at the first window and fire at the 2nd window. fastest doors are 1>2>4>3 Door 1: Run forward and spit the shyguy. Run into the lava. Door 2: Hit one of the stilt guys. Door 3: Enter the pipe and hold left. Door 4: Run into a gusty. If you have eggs behind the null egg throw them to check if you can dry pump. If you can't spit the mid ring and die to phase 1 of Baby Bowser to prevent the crash. Complete the game normally after this.